Balon Pengantar Pesan
by Kensy Echo
Summary: Untuk sembilan ribu tujuh ratus dua puluh tiga balon dalam berbagai warna yang telah ia lepaskan ke angkasa, ada hari-hari hampa di mana ia akan duduk sendirian di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya atau di atas kursi kayunya di teras untuk menunggu sebuah balasan. Cukup satu balasan. Cukup satu kepulangan. "Sensei, kenapa sensei suka menerbangkan balon yang dibawahnya digantungi kertas?"


"_Sensei_, kenapa _sensei_ suka menerbangkan balon yang dibawahnya digantungi kertas?"

Senyumnya merekah. "Karena _sensei_ ingin menyampaikan pesan pada seseorang."

* * *

><p>. .<p>

.

**[ Balon Pengantar Pesan ]**

by KensyEcho

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

_Aku tak lagi menghitung waktu untuk ribuan balon pengantar pesan yang kukirimkan padamu._

.

**Warning:** AU, _shounen-ai_, _flashback_ tanpa peringatan sebelumnya

.

_**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari pembuatan FanFiction ini.**_

.

. .

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Jemarinya menggenggam sebuah pulpen bertinta hitam dengan erat. Tangan itu bergerak, menuntun sang pena menciptakan garis demi garis _kanji_ dan _hiragana_. Hanya beberapa kalimat singkat, sebab ia bukanlah orang yang senang berbasa-basi. Orang itu pun pasti mengerti bahwa kata-kata singkatnya membawa lebih banyak perasaan bersamanya. Perasaan yang takkan pernah bisa terungkap oleh kata-kata manapun.

.

_Hai, apa kabar?_

_Semoga kau sehat-sehat saja._

_Kapan kau akan pulang?_

_- Kuroko Tetsuya -_

.

Kertas mungil berisi pesan itu ia lipat menjadi bentuk persegi kemudian ia letakkan di atas meja. Di sebelahnya, sebungkus plastik berisi balon-balon dalam berbagai warna menjadi fokus atensinya berikutnya.

Kedua alisnya mengernyit, begitu serius memperhatikan satu warna dan warna lain dari kumpulan balon-balon tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, tangannya pun mengambil satu balon dari dalam pembungkusnya. Sebuah balon berwarna biru muda. _Sebab hari ini adalah hari yang cerah._

Moncong balon yang berbentuk lingkaran itu ia letakkan di antara dua bibirnya, menguncinya rapat—dan mulai meniup. Mengalirkan udara dari paru-parunya ke ruangan kosong yang ada di badan balon tersebut. Meniup dan meniup hingga cukup besar untuk bisa melayang bebas di angkasa.

"Kuroko _Sensei._"

Suara pelan itu membuyarkan fokusnya—memaksanya untuk menunda sejenak pekerjaannya dan mengalihkan atensinya pada seorang anak didiknya yang berdiri di samping kursi kayu yang ia duduki. Kurva senyumnya mengembang begitu mengetahui siapa yang berada di sana. Seorang anak perempuan dengan surai-surai merah muda panjang tergerai dan kedua mata _sapphire_ besar yang menatapnya dengan perasaan gugup tersirat.

"Momo-_chan_, apakah mama Momo-_chan_ belum datang menjemput?"

Anak didiknya yang bernama Momo itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Kedua tangan mungilnya saling bertautan di belakang tubuhnya dan sebelah kakinya sibuk terayun ke depan dan ke belakang. "Katanya, mama akan datang terlambat."

"_Sou desuka_. Momo mau bermain bersama _sensei_ sambil menunggu mama datang?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Kedua pipi gembulnya merona merah dan kedua matanya berbinar ceria. _Benar-benar manis seperti sang ibu_, pikirnya.

Sepasang _sapphire_ itu langsung terarah pada sebuah balon biru muda besar yang baru ditiup di tangan sang _sensei_. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kemudian beralih menatap wajah seorang pria di hadapannya yang juga menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"_Sensei_ hari ini ingin mengirimkan pesan kepada orang itu?"

"Oh." Menyadari sesuatu yang membuat Momo menanyakan hal tersebut, Kuroko pun langsung mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sebuah balon dan menunjukkannya kepada Momo. Ia mengangguk. "_Hai_."

"Oh! Oh! Untuk kekasih _sensei_ yang berada jauuuuuh sekali itu?"

Mulai dari sana, senyuman di bibir Kuroko pun mulai luntur. Kedua matanya menatap sendu pada sebuah balon biru muda di tangannya. "_Hai_."

"Kalau begitu biar Momo bantu!" Seruan keras yang begitu tiba-tiba dari Momo membuatnya tersentak hingga ia hampir melepaskan balon itu dari genggamannya. "Momo juga mau membuat pesan untuk kekasih _sensei_!"

Kata-kata polos itu sukses menciptakan kurva senyum di wajah Kuroko. Hanya dengan kata-kata tulus dari bibir seorang anak kecil, Kuroko sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Lagipula, bila bersama anak-anak seperti Momo, beban dipundaknya terasa benar-benar lenyap. Mungkin itulah mengapa Kuroko bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang guru TK.

"Momo-_chan_ berarti membutuhkan crayon," seru pria bersurai biru langit itu ikut bersemangat. Diraihnya sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi panjang dari dalam laci gurunya kemudian ia sodorkan pada gadis kecil itu. Momo langsung menerimanya dengan riang dan mulai menggambar di atas secarik kertas tipis berukuran A5 yang diberikan bersama dengan kotak crayon tersebut.

"Crayon~ Crayon~ Ayo gambar _sensei_ dan kekasih _sensei_~" Senandung riang teralun dari bibir mungil Momo sembari tangan kanannya bekerja menciptakan maha karya seorang anak TK. Sesekali kata-kata pujian akan terlontar dari mulut sang _sensei_ tentang seberapa bagusnya gambar dua orang yang sedang berpegangan tangan itu dan tertawa ketika salah satu diantaranya digambarkan sebagai seorang perempuan.

Sebuah balon berwarna kuning selanjutnya menemani balon berwarna biru muda yang sudah selesai diikatkan sebuah pesan yang sebelumnya Kuroko tulis. Gambar Momo yang telah selesai kemudian ia lipat menjadi lipatan kecil dan ia gantungkan di bagian bawah balon berwarna kuning itu dengan sebuah benang.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar, masing-masing membawa balon dengan warna yang berbeda. Dalam perjalanan mereka ke taman belakang sekolah, sesekali Kuroko akan disapa ramah oleh teman-teman seprofesinya. Namun, mereka akan langsung memamerkan senyuman simpatik ketika melihat sebuah balon yang di bagian bawahnya digantungi sebuah kertas di tangan Kuroko.

Terlalu seringnya Kuroko melakukan rutinitas tersebut, membuat seluruh guru dan beberapa anak didiknya mengetahui kebiasaan sang pria bersurai biru langit untuk menerbangkan sebuah balon dengan pesan terikat kuat di bawahnya. 'Kepada seorang kekasih yang berada di tempat yang sangat jauh', Kuroko hanya menjelaskan rutinitasnya seperti itu. Namun, para orang dewasa lebih mengerti akan kata-kata tak terucap yang tersembunyi di balik kalimat Kuroko.

"Apakah kekasih _sensei_ akan menyukai gambarku ya?"

Kuroko berjongkok di samping Momo yang menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit cerah di atasnya. Pria bersurai biru langit itu pun melipat kedua tangannya di atas lutut kemudian memperhatikan dengan seksama bagian langit yang dipandang oleh permata _sapphire_ milik Momo. Ia tersenyum—kali ini benar-benar senyuman tulus yang terbentuk karena ia merasa bahagia.

"Pasti suka. Gambar Momo-_chan_ bagus sekali," terang Kuroko tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda di sampingnya.

"Momo bahkan menggambarkan tanda hati besaaaaar di tengah gambar _sensei_ dan kekasih _sensei_~!"

"_Un_." Ia mengangguk-angguk mendengar celotehan polos anak didiknya.

"Supaya," tangan mungil itu mulai melepaskan satu per satu jemarinya pada benang yang terikat ke bagian bawah balon kuningnya. Kedua matanya berbinar cemerlang, merefleksikan lukisan gradasi biru dan gumpalan seputih kapas yang akan menjadi tujuan balon tersebut berikutnya. Tanpa aba-aba, perlahan-lahan Kuroko juga mulai melepaskan genggamannya pada balon biru muda yang ia pegang dengan erat. Warna iris _aquamarine_-nya berbaur bersama butiran-butiran air yang mulai menumpuk di pelupuk kedua matanya.

"—kekasih _sensei_ cepat pulang."

Sepasang balon itu pun terlepas dari beban yang menahannya. Terbang tinggi ke angkasa—mengudara tanpa arah dengan sebuah pesan yang menunggu untuk dibaca. Jauh dan terus melambung jauh—pergi. Hingga lingkaran menjadi dua buah titik kecil bagai bintang yang kemudian menghilang di antara awan-awan yang berarak.

.

.

.

"Momo tidak nakal, kan, selama di sekolah tadi?"

Gadis mungil bersurai merah muda itu bergelayut riang di antara kedua kaki sang ibu. Senyumannya mengembang, telunjuknya ia arahkan kepada langit luas yang ada di atasnya. "Tadi Momo membantu Kuroko _sensei_ menerbangkan balon untuk kekasih _sensei_~! Lalu, lalu, Momo—"

Sang ibu tidak mendengarkan cerita anak perempuannya hingga selesai. Atensinya langsung terarah pada _sensei_ bersurai biru langit yang berjongkok beberapa meter di depan Momo dan ibunya. Tatapan simpatik itu lagi-pagi terarah pada Kuroko yang hanya bisa mengukir seulas senyum sebagai bentuk responnya. Kata-kata bisu yang coba ia sampaikan melalui senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"O-oh, tadi sepertinya aku melihat ada dua balon di langit saat aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini," ucap Ibu Momo dengan suara yang agak terbata-bata. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, kedua tangannya mencoba meraih tubuh mungil anaknya yang masih berlari-lari melingkari kaki sang ibu. "Ternyata itu balon Tetsu-_kun_ ya?"

Satsuki memamerkan senyuman manisnya kepada Kuroko ketika ia mendongakkan kepala. Sang _sensei_ berambut biru langit pun kemudian bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arah Ibu Momo yang juga memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda. Senyumannya mengembang ketika matanya menangkap perut besar Satsuki yang terlindung di balik baju kebesarannya.

"Sudah berapa bulan, Satsuki-_san_?"

Satsuki terkikik pelan saat Kuroko mencoba mengusap lembut perut Satsuki yang membuncit sambil menggumamkan permohonan izin untuk melakukannya. "Tujuh bulan."

"Ternyata sudah besar sekali. Momo-_chan_ sebentar lagi akan mempunyai adik," seru Kuroko bersemangat sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Momo yang kini sibuk memperhatikan wajah sang _sensei_. Rona merah di kedua pipi gadis kecil itu pun kembali lagi. Tatapannya begitu serius ketika jemari mungilnya menyentuh perut besar sang ibu.

"Momo akan menjadi kakak yang baik bagi adik Momo!"

Dan kedua orang dewasa itu pun tertawa mendengar resolusi polos Momo. Gadis kecil berambut merah jambu itu mengerucutkan bibir ketika mendengar tawa sang ibu dan sang _sensei_ terhadap kata-katanya dan sesekali melayangkan kalimat protes. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu dan tawa mereka mereda, Satsuki pun kemudian meminta izin untuk pamit bersama Momo.

"Hati-hati Satsuki-_san_, Momo-_chan_," ucap Kuroko sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah dua orang bersurai merah muda di depannya. Momo sudah lebih dulu melesat pergi ke arah tempat pemberhentian bus tak jauh dari taman kanak-kanak itu, sedangkan Satsuki mengikuti anak pertamanya dari belakang. Beberapa meter sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pagar tinggi sekolah bercat hijau, Satsuki menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang terlihat terkejut melihat wanita bersurai merah muda itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

Bibir terpoles lisptik itu mengukir senyuman lebar tulus penuh harapan. "Semoga pesanmu kali ini tersampaikan padanya." Sebelah tangannya melambai ceria pada sosok Kuroko yang mengangguk pelan dari tempatnya semula berdiri, dan memandang langit.

.

_Ryouta-_kun_ mau anak perempuan atau laki-laki?_

_Supaya tidak sepi bila hanya berdua saja, bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi anak?_

_- Kuroko Tetsuya –_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu Kuroko terbangun dengan tenggorokan yang terasa perih. Kedua matanya berair dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa lemas. Bahkan ketika cahaya mentari pagi mulai merayap masuk melalui sela-sela tirai berwarna lavender dan menerangi kamarnya—kamar ia dan Ryouta-_kun_—yang dibiarkan tanpa penerangan, ia masih saja terbaring lemah di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya. Selimut tebal bermotif polos membungkus tubuhnya yang terasa dingin—ia menggigil.

Ponsel putihnya berdering di atas sebuah meja kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidur besarnya. Matanya yang terasa perih melirik ke arah benda elektronik itu. Hanya melirik, tanpa ada niatan untuk mengambilnya. Bernapas baginya terasa begitu sulit, apalagi untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Namun, ponsel itu menolak untuk berkompromi. Deringnya membuat kepala Kuroko yang sudah terasa pening menjadi bertambah sakit sehingga dengan sangat terpaksa, Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk meraih ponsel itu dengan menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Namun, satu gerakan teledor membuat ponsel putih itu jatuh dari atas meja dan membentur lantai—menimbulkan suara benturan yang cukup keras di dalam ruangan yang sebelumnya sunyi oleh suara.

"Kuroko _Ojichan_!"

Sebuah teriakan melengking menyusul bunyi benturan ponselnya dengan permukaan lantai. Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar begitu riuh di dalam kamarnya yang remang oleh cahaya. Belum sempat Kuroko merespon apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan siapa yang sedang berlari di dalam rumahnya, dua buah lengan sudah lebih dulu melingkari lehernya yang mencuat dari balik selimut. Dekapan yang begitu erat. Mengirimkan perasaan hangat pada seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa membeku. Kehangatan yang begitu familiar.

'_Tetsuyacchi dingin sekali-ssu! Sini, biar aku hangatkan!'_

"Ryouta-_kun_?"

Seseorang yang mendekapnya itu menggelengkan kepala cepat sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang terhalangi oleh tudung jaket tebal yang Kuroko kenakan. Sesaat kemudian, pelukan itu pun mengendur hingga akhirnya terlepas. Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu menatap khawatir ke arah Kuroko yang menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

Ujung-ujung bibir sang gadis perlahan mulai terangkat ke atas, membentuk seulas senyum tipis yang terlihat dipaksakan ketika kedua matanya mulai basah oleh air mata. "Ini Momo, _Ojichan_!" Gadis itu kemudian berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur Kuroko agar sang pria bersurai biru langit itu dapat melihat sosoknya dengan baik.

Kuroko pun tersenyum. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menggandeng tangan mungil Momo yang masih menjadi anak didiknya, kini Momo sudah memakai seragam salah satu sekolah dasar swasta dan menggendong sebuah tas berbentuk persegi di punggungnya. Ah, secepat itukah waktu berlalu?

"Oh, Momo. Ada apa kau datang ke sini dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Kuroko sembari berusaha keras mendudukkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa lemas. Melihat mantan _sensei_-nya begitu kesulitan, Momo pun dengan sigap langsung membantu pria bersurai biru langit itu untuk duduk dan meletakkan sebuah bantal empuk di belakang punggungnya sebagai sandaran. Kuroko pun menggumankan kata 'terima kasih'.

"_Okaachan_ memintaku mengunjungi Kuroko _Ojichan_ setelah pulang sekolah. Lalu, aku diberikan kunci rumah _Ojichan_ oleh _Okaachan_." Sebuah kunci keperakan Momo ulurkan ke depan muka Kuroko agar pria itu dapat melihatnya. "Maaf aku masuk tanpa izin ... Habis teleponku tidak diangkat, aku jadi khawatir."

Pria bersurai biru langit itu terkekeh mendengar permintaan maaf Momo yang diucapkan dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan sekaligus keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah. _Mirip sekali dengan sifat sang ayah._

Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap puncuk kepala Momo dengan lembut. Senyumnya mengembang. "Tidak apa-apa. Satsuki-_san_ dan Daiki-_kun_ memang sering masuk ke rumah ini dengan kunci duplikat itu. **Kami **sudah menganggap orang tua Momo seperti keluarga **kami **sendiri," jelas Kuroko yang membuat bola mata besar Momo membelalak lebar dan kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Apakah Momo keluarga _Ojichan_ juga?"

Kuroko mengangguk lemah. "Tentu saja."

Mendengar jawaban mantap Kuroko, Momo pun tak bisa menahan luapan perasaan bahagia dari dalam dadanya. Ia bersorak riang, meloncat-loncat kesana-kemari dengan kekanak-kanakkannya hingga membuat Kuroko tertawa-tawa. Namun, pesta bahagia Momo langsung terinterupsi oleh suara batuk yang sangat keras dari arah Kuroko. Kedua iris _sapphire_ miliknya terarah pada tubuh Kuroko yang bergetar akibat serangan batuknya yang bertubi-tubi. Suara yang mencerminkan seberapa parahnya batuk itu—suara yang menyayat hatinya.

"... Kuroko _Ojichan? Daijobu?_" tanya Momo dengan nada khawatir.

Tidak ada jawaban berupa kata-kata, melainkan suara batuk yang terdengar tak berujung.

"B-Biar Momo ambilkan air putih ya!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, gadis bersurai merah muda itu pun langsung berlari keluar dari kamar itu—meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih bersusah payah meredam batuknya sendirian.

Napasnya putus-putus ketika jalur pertukaran udaranya terganggu oleh batuk yang tak juga berhenti. Di saat seperti inilah ia merasa bahwa bagian tempat tidur sebelah kirinya terasa begitu dingin, begitu kosong. 'Ia' selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika musim dingin menjelang dan kesehatan Kuroko mulai memburuk. Walaupun sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu Satsuki dan Daiki selalu setia menemani Kuroko sebagai pengganti kehadiran 'ia' yang tak kunjung menampakkan diri—

—Kuroko tetap merindukan kehadiran 'orang itu' di rumah mereka.

.

.

.

"U ... uu ... Momo khawatir pada _Ojichan_ ..."

Ponselnya ia tempelkan pada sebelah telinganya dengan kedua tangan menggenggam erat permukaan ponsel tersebut. Seolah ponsel itu akan langsung jatuh bila ia tidak memegangnya dengan baik. Air matanya mengalir deras menuruni kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah. Isaknya begitu membahana di dalam rumah yang kini sepi, walaupun ia sudah berusaha keras untuk meredamnya.

Sesaat setelah Kuroko tertidur, Momo langsung bergegas menelepon sang ibu dan mengabarkan perihal kondisi mantan _sensei_-nya. Entah sejak kapan air matanya keluar dan isaknya pecah. Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah untuk menahan diri untuk tidak menangis sebab sang ayah akan marah bila mengetahui Momo menangis. Namun, ia hanyalah seorang siswi kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Itu adalah nalurinya untuk menangis ketika menghadapi sesuatu yang tak dapat ia selesaikan seorang diri.

Ia benar-benar khawatir. Ia takut keadaan Kuroko akan semakin parah. Walaupun dengan penuh kesabaran dan kelembutan sang ibu sudah menjelaskan melalui telepon bahwa kesehatan Kuroko memang selalu memburuk di musim dingin, itu tetap sama sekali tak membuat Momo merasa lebih tenang.

"_Okaachan_ mau ke sini? ... Mo-Momo akan merawat _Ojichan_ sampai _Okaachan_ datang."

Sesaat setelah Momo memutus hubungan teleponnya, ia pun langsung mengusap jejak air mata di wajahnya kemudian berlari menuju kamar Kuroko. Kedua matanya menelusuri dengan seksama tiap-tiap benda yang ada di kamar itu sambil sesekali berlari kecil dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tanpa menimbulkan suara. Setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, ia pun langsung mengambil benda-benda tersebut kemudian membawanya keluar rumah.

Secarik kertas, sebuah pulpen dan seplastik penuh berisi balon-balon yang belum ditiup.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas keset yang diletakkan di depan pintu utama, dan mulai mengisi kertas putih tersebut dengan beberapa huruf hiragana yang membentuk sebuah pesan singkat. Tanpa sadar, air matanya pun kembali tumpah hingga beberapa tetesnya membasahi kertas tersebut. Sebuah balon berwarna hitam ia ambil dari dalam plastik tersebut kemudian ia tiup sekuat tenaga. Beberapa kali ia gagal meniup balon tersebut hingga cukup besar untuk terbang di angkasa hingga akhirnya ia begitu frustasi untuk melanjutkan.

"Sini, biar aku yang tiupkan untuk Momo."

Gadis itu terperanjat ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Kuroko yang sudah berlutut di samping pintu yang terbuka. Senyuman hangat menghiasi wajahnya yang sangat pucat dengan kedua mata yang menatap teduh ke arah Momo.

"Ta-tapi ... Kuroko _Ojichan_ sedang sakit ..."

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan Momo untuk memberi jalan untuknya melewati pintu tersebut, dan duduk di sebelah Momo. "Kalau hanya meniup balon, aku masih bisa, kok." Tangannya ia arahkan pada plastik berisi balon yang ada di depan Momo kemudian mengacak-acak isinya untuk mencari sebuah warna yang ia inginkan. "Hmm, Momo mau warna apa?"

"E-eh, hitam ..."

Kuroko pun seketika manghentikan gerakan tangannya kemudian menoleh ke arah Momo yang masih menangis dalam diam. "Kenapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Momo pun langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya dan mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Kuroko. Kedua tangannya meremas rok merahnya dengan gugup. "Ke-kenapa? Ka-karena Kuroko Ojichan sedang sakit ... Jadi ..." _Hitam itu perlambang kesedihan_.

Pria bersurai biru langit itu pun tersenyum lebar. Tangannya mengusap lembut surai-surai merah muda Momo—membuat atensi Momo kembali terarah pada Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau putih?"

"Putih? Kenapa?"

Kuroko tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia justru malah menempatkan moncong berbentuk lingkaran dari sebuah balon berwarna putih di antara kedua bibirnya, kemudian mengalirinya dengan udara. Sesekali Kuroko akan berhenti meniup untuk menyelaraskan hirupan napasnya yang sebelumnya memburu. Walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari biasanya, Kuroko pun akhirnya berhasil mengembangkan karet balon tersebut hingga menjadi sangat besar.

Kuroko tersenyum bangga melihat hasil karyanya kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Momo yang sebelumnya begitu serius memperhatikan Kuroko. "Lihat, warnanya sama dengan kemeja seragam sekolah Momo, kan?"

Momo mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. "Eh?"

"Momo cantik sekali memakai kemeja berwarna putih."

Pujian itu menciptakan warna kemerahan di kedua pipi Momo yang masih basah oleh jejak air mata. Melihat ekspresi lucu yang ditunjukkan Momo, Kuroko pun terkekeh pelan—membuat rona merah di pipi gadis itu menjadi bertambah pekat.

Pesan Momo yang sudah berbentuk lipatan ia gantungkan di bagian bawah balon tersebut dengan sebuah benang seperti biasanya. Iris _aquamarine_-nya kemudian bertemu dengan bercak kelabu di angkasa—mengobservasi keadaan langit yang akan menjadi area perjalanan balon tersebut. Langit yang cukup cerah di musim dingin. Semoga dengan langit seperti ini, balonnya bisa—

"Kuroko _Ojichan_ ..."

Momo menarik ujung jaket tebal Kuroko yang sebelumnya beranjak untuk bangkit dari posisinya, membuat sang guru taman kanak-kanak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Nanti, Momo akan belajar meniup balon. Jadi, kalau Kuroko _Ojichan_ sakit, Momo yang akan mengirimkan pesan _Ojichan_ pada kekasih _Ojichan_."

Lagi, kata-kata dan perlakuan Momo padanya selalu mampu membuat hatinya terenyuh. Ketika kekasihnya tak sedang berada di sisinya dan ketika rumah itu terasa begitu besar untuk hanya ditinggali oleh satu orang, selalu ada orang-orang seperti Momo yang mengisi kekosongan itu dengan ketulusannya. Ia benar-benar beruntung memiliki mereka.

Kuroko menundukkan tubuhnya kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh mungil Momo—mendekapnya dengan kehangatan. "Terima kasih. Momo baik sekali."

.

_Kuroko _Ojichan_ sakit parah. Momo khawatir sekali._

_Kekasihnya _Ojichan_, cepatlah pulang._

_Momo tidak mau melihat _Ojichan_ bersedih lagi._

_- Aomine Momo –_

.

.

.

"Benar-benar kau, Tetsu. Membuat orang khawatir saja."

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan dari secangkir cokelat hangat yang ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menoleh ke arah seorang pria dalam seragam polisi yang duduk di sampingnya. Tangan kiri pria itu terjulur panjang ke sandaran sofa sedang sebelah kakinya terangkat ke atas meja yang ada di depannya. Sang istri sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan pria itu untuk tetap bersikap sopan di rumah orang lain walaupun itu adalah rumah sahabat lama mereka. Namun, bukan Aomine Daiki bila ia langsung menuruti kata-kata yang diperintahkan kepadanya.

"Telepon dari Momo tadi benar-benar membuat Satsuki panik. Ia langsung meneleponku yang sedang bekerja."

Mendengar keluhan itu keluar dari mulut sahabatnya, bukannya merasa bersalah, Kuroko malah bersusah payah menahan tawa. Ekspresi lelah dan bosan Daiki yang selalu melekat di wajahnya benar-benar tak berubah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Itu membuat Kuroko merasa nostalgia.

"Maaf, Daiki-_kun_."

"Daripada meminta maaf lebih baik kau menjaga kesehatanmu."

Kuroko menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "_Hai_."

Setelah itu, suasana di ruang tamu itu pun terasa begitu hening. Kuroko sibuk menyesap cokelat panas di tangannya sedangkan Daiki sibuk memandangi langit-langit rumah itu, entah memikirkan apa. Tak lama kemudian, Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk menginterupsi keheningan itu dengan membuka suara.

"Sudah malam, lebih baik Daiki-_kun_ menginap di sini saja. Daiki-_kun_ dan yang lain silakan memakai tempat tidur di kamar **kami**, biar aku—"

"Hee, kau bicara apa?" Daiki mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kuroko. Sebuah cengiran terukir di wajahnya. "Itu tempat tidur sakral kau dan Kise, kan? Aku bisa dibunuhnya kalau sampai aku dan Satsuki memakai tempat tidur kalian."

Ketika nama itu terlontar dari bibir Daiki, seisi rumah itu pun kembali hening dengan didahului oleh suara napas tercekat yang entah berasal dari siapa. Namun setelahnya, Satsuki yang sebelumnya sibuk mengurus kedua anaknya di kamar Kuroko langsung bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu dan menghampiri suaminya yang menunjukkan ekspresi seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Dai-_chan_! Apa yang kau—"

"_Sou desuka_." Suara Kuroko selanjutnya sukses membuat emosi Satsuki dan kata-kata apapun yang sebelumnya hendak dilontarkan Satsuki pada suaminya pun seketika teredam. Atensi sepasang suami-istri itu perlahan teralih ke arah sosok Kuroko yang menatap sendu ke arah cairan cokelat hangat yang hanya tersisa setengah di cangkirnya. Namun, satu hal yang membuat Satsuki dan Daiki mengernyitkan alis khawatir adalah bagaimana ekspresi sendu itu begitu berlawanan dengan senyuman lebar di wajah pucat sang empunya rumah. "Dia memang ... mudah sekali meributkan hal-hal kecil seperti itu."

—_Ryouta-kun itu ..._

Satsuki dan Daiki pun saling bertukar pandangan kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada pria bersurai biru muda yang sedari ia mengatakan kalimat itu tak juga kunjung memperlihatkan wajahnya yang ia tundukkan.

"A-ah, sepertinya kami harus pamit. Dai-_chan_ dan aku besok harus bekerja dan anak-anak harus berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, jadi ..."

Tak ada jawaban.

Daiki membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Satsuki sebelum wanita bersurai merah muda itu menganggukkan kepala, dan segera bergegas ke kamar Kuroko untuk menemui kedua anaknya yang sedang tertidur. Untuk beberapa saat Daiki hanya terdiam memandangi sahabat lamanya yang masih mematung bergeming di sebelahnya, kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

Setelah Satsuki keluar dari kamar itu dengan menggendong anak keduanya yang terlelap di pelukannya dan menggandeng Momo yang terlihat masih setengah mengantuk, Daiki pun langsung bangkit dari sofa tersebut. Ia meraih tubuh mungil Momo, dan menggendongnya di belakang punggungnya.

"Kuroko _Ojichan_—"

"_Sst_, _Ojichan_ sedang lelah. Jangan mengganggunya, Momo," kata Daiki setengah berbisik.

Momo memperhatikan pria yang ia panggil '_ojichan_' itu dengan seksama seraya kedua orang tuanya berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu keluar. Senyumnya pun kemudian mengembang, sebelah tangannya terlambai ke udara dengan riang.

"_Jya_, _Mata, Ojichan!_ _Odaiji ni!_"

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu menyebut nama Ki-_chan_ di depan Tetsu-_kun_?"

Daiki mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sang istri yang mulai berbicara dengan nada naik beberapa oktaf. "_Tch_, mana kutahu kalau dia masih mengharapkan Kise kembali," jawab pria bersurai biru itu keras kepala.

Daiki sudah memikirkan akan terjadi adu mulut ronde kedua antara ia dan Satsuki malam itu bila ia berbicara seenaknya. Namun, apa yang ia khawatirkan ternyata tak menjadi kenyataan. Daripada merajuk dan membentak-bentak tidak jelas, Satsuki justru memasang wajah sendu dan menghela napas panjang.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir," ucapnya di antara kepulan udara yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Sudah sembilan tahun sejak berita itu datang dan Tetsu-kun masih ..."

Pria yang belum melepas seragam polisinya itu pun kemudian duduk di samping sang istri. Dibelainya surai-surai lembut yang dibiarkan tergerai oleh Satsuki kemudian ia pandangi ekspresi sendu wanita itu dengan tatapan lembut. "Yah ... Aku pernah berbicara mengenai hal itu padanya."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Satsuki pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Daiki.

"Tapi percuma saja," lanjutnya, "sebab baginya harapan itu akan selalu ada."

.

_Tempat tidur kita jadi terasa begitu besar tanpa Ryouta-_kun_._

_Hari ini cerah dan katanya besok pun juga begitu._

_Cuaca yang bagus untuk Ryouta-_kun_ pulang._

_Nanti akan kubuatkan cokelat hangat kalau Ryouta-_kun_ sudah sampai di rumah._

_- Kuroko Tetsuya –_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_31 Januari. _

Hari itu merupakan hari yang melelahkan, tetapi sangat menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba saja ketika ia bangun tidur, sebuah pesan dari Momo masuk ke ponselnya. Gadis itu bersikukuh untuk meminta Kuroko menemaninya ke taman bermain. Namun, dengan halus dan sopan, Kuroko pun menolak ajakan tersebut.

Baginya, hari itu merupakan hari yang sangat berharga setelah seharian penuh ia menghabiskan waktu untuk menyelesaikan novelnya yang sudah terlambat sehari dari _deadline_ yang seharusnya. Editornya sudah berbaik hati—walau dengan sedikit marah-marah—memberikan waktu tambahan dan kini ia benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk memejamkan mata. Profesi yang baru-baru ini ia tekuni itu ternyata cukup menyita waktunya yang juga masih disibukkan dengan pekerjaan sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak. Mungkin di umurnya yang sudah tak lagi muda ini, Kuroko perlu pensiun menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak.

Momo terus saja merajuk bahkan menjanjikannya Vanilla Shake. Entah bagaimana seorang gadis yang sebelumnya begitu polos itu bisa mengetahui kelemahan Kuroko. Namun, pada akhirnya Kuroko pun pergi juga.

Hari itu sangat spesial sebab hari itu adalah sebuah hari libur langka bagi Kuroko. Ia hanya menjawab seperti itu ketika Momo menanyakan perasaannya. Entah sudah berapa tahun sebuah ritual yang hampir-hampir ia lupakan itu tidak dilakukan lagi. Sebab Ryouta-_kun_ tak ada bersamanya sehingga hari demi hari yang ia lalui tak pernah ada yang begitu istimewa. Tidak hari itu, tidak kemarin, tidak besok, atau lusa.

Itulah mantranya selama bertahun-tahun rumah itu dihuninya seorang diri.

Namun, ada mereka yang mematahkan mantra tersebut. Menjadikan satu hari itu sebagai hari yang istimewa. Mengingatkan apa yang ia lupakan sebab seseorang yang selalu mengingatkan sedang tak berada di sisinya.

Itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dan ketika ia dan Momo kembali dari seharian penuh bermain di taman bermain itu, sebuah pesta kejutan sudah disiapkan di dalam rumah Kuroko oleh Keluarga Aomine. Ada sebuah kue besar bertingkat dengan lilin berbentuk miniatur Kuroko di atas meja. Balon-balon dalam berbagai warna dan miniatur-miniatur pesawat terbang tergantung di berbagai sudut ruangan. Kemudian ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' dari keempat anggota Keluarga Aomine yang membuatnya menangis dalam diam. Daiki mengejeknya yang dianggap sudah tertular kebiasaan menangis kekasih Kuroko dan itu membuat Satsuki memarahi suaminya. Kiki—anak kedua Daiki dan Satsuki—sibuk mencolek krim-krim vanilla yang ada di kue ulang tahun tersebut.

Dan di saat seperti itu, Momo menarik tangannya untuk pergi ke dapur, meninggalkan Daiki, Satsuki dan Kiki dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing di ruang tamu. Sebuah buku skesta dan beberapa batang crayon ia sodorkan ke hadapan Kuroko yang memberikan tatapan bingung.

Senyuman Momo pun mengembang. "_Ojichan_ mungkin sudah lupa. Dulu bila _Okaachan_ telat menjemputku, kita sering membuat pesan yang akan diterbangkan oleh tuan balon bersama."

_Dulu?_

Kalimat itu membuat Kuroko menyadari akan satu hal. Satu hal yang selama ini begitu ia takuti—sehingga ia tak pernah menghitung hari. Ia tak pernah menghitung tahun. Bahkan ia takut untuk mengetahui berapa usianya sekarang.

"Momo, berapa umurmu sekarang?"

Ia tak mau mengetahui sudah berapa banyak tahun berlalu, sudah seberapa lama ia terbiasa dengan rumah yang hanya dihuni oleh dirinya sendiri. Juga dengan tempat tidur yang semakin nyaman ia gunakan seorang diri.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, kedua pipi Momo pun memerah seraya senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya. "Tahun depan ... aku sudah kuliah."

_Kuliah_?

_Ah, ternyata sudah selama itu ya, Ryouta-_kun_?_

"Aku mungkin sudah tidak akan bisa sering-sering mampir ke sini lagi makanya, aku ingin agar Kise _Ojichan_ cepat-cepat pulang agar bisa menemani Kuroko _Ojichan_."

Lagi, nama itu disebut. Oleh Daiki dan Momo. Namun kali ini, Kuroko tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang seharusnya ada di sana. Seolah ia benar-benar sudah terbiasa dengan hari-harinya kini.

"Jadi, ayo kita buat pesan yang banyak lalu kita terbangkan dengan balon-balon yang sudah kami tiup—_Ojichan_?"

Ia tak sudi bila waktu menghapuskan jejak kekasihnya.

Kuroko tak mau melupakan Kise Ryouta.

.

_Keluarga Aomine membuatkan pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahunku._

_Namun, aku lebih senang bila merayakannya bersama Ryouta-_kun_ juga, seperti dulu._

_Silakan dicicipi Onion Soup Gratinee buatanku. _

_Semoga kali ini aku membuatnya dengan benar._

_- Kuroko Tetsuya -_

.

Pulpen itu kemudian ia letakkan disamping secarik kertas yang kini telah terisi penuh oleh pesan yang ditulisnya. Bahkan sampai tidak ada ruang lagi di kertas itu untuknya menulis. Entah sejak kapan isi pesannya menjadi sepanjang ini.

"Ryouta-_kun_ ..."

Bisikan itu berbaur dengan udara—mengepul bersama hembusan putih dari mulutnya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Kedua iris _aquamarine_-nya manatap kosong pada semangkuk sup yang ia buat dengan susah payah hingga jemarinya kini dipenuhi oleh plester.

Hitam semakin pekat dan hujan pun turun. Pesan itu hanya terlipat dan sebuah balon berwarna hitam terabaikan di sebelahnya. Sofa panjang itu terasa begitu sepi, seolah tubuhnya akan terhisap kedalam pusaran hitam yang berputar cepat—kemudian menghilang bersama ketiadaan.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan waktu 00.24. Namun, ia masih tetap menunggu, dan menunggu walau hari telah berganti. Di dalam rumah itu, sendirian.

Walau sup kesukaan kekasihnya itu kini terasa dingin.

.

.

.

"**Okaachan**_**, kenapa Kise **_**Ojichan**_** tidak pernah pulang?"**_

.

.

.

Sebuah surat datang ke rumahnya suatu hari. Alamatnya berasal dari suatu tempat di Sapporo, Hokkaido. Namun, ia tak ingat pernah mempunyai teman atau kerabat yang tinggal di pulau yang terletak di bagian utara Jepang itu. Bahkan ketika ia membaca nama pengirimnya—Takao Momo.

Satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal memiliki nama kecil 'Momo' hanyalah Aomine Momo, mantan muridnya ketika ia masih aktif mengajar sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak sekaligus anak pertama dari sahabat lamanya. Tetapi, sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu ia mulai kehilangan kontak dengan Momo. Kesibukan masing-masing anggota keluarga Aomine membuat frekuensi mereka untuk mengunjungi rumah Kuroko pun semakin berkurang, hingga akhirnya benar-benar lenyap. Ditambah dengan sifat _introvert_ dan tertutup yang dimilikinya sejak dulu, Kuroko kini benar-benar kehilangan jejak mereka.

Terakhir kali Kuroko mendengar kabar tentang Keluarga Aomine adalah tentang mereka yang sudah pindah rumah ke Odawara, Kanagawa. Namun ia tidak mendengar kabar itu langsung dari mulut sahabatnya. Sejak saat itu rumahnya benar-benar terasa sepi. Hari-harinya ia lalui dengan bekerja menulis novel-novel _best seller_-nya di depan komputer atau duduk di teras depan sambil menuliskan pesan-pesan dengan tinta hitam yang akan dibawa oleh balon-balon dalam berbagai warna.

Ya, sampai saat itu Kuroko masih tetap menjalankan rutinitasnya untuk 'menuturkan potongan kisahnya' melalui balon-balon pembawa pesan kepada Ryouta-_kun_. Sebab, hanya dengan itulah ia merasa tidak kesepian. Sebab, di tiap-tiap balon yang mengudara, tersirat segelintir harap bahwa suatu saat rumahnya tak akan lagi terasa sepi—masa tuanya akan ia habiskan dengan bernostalgia dengan sang kekasih.

Orang bilang, ia gila. Menunggu selama itu untuk seseorang yang tak pernah memberikan kabar. Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak. Sebab, baginya waktu berhenti sejak berpuluh tahun lalu kekasihnya tak kunjung pulang ke rumah mereka. Bahkan kalender di kamarnya pun selalu menampilkan tahun yang lama—yang ia yakini sudah tak berlaku sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Apalagi sejak rumah itu tak lagi disinggahi oleh Keluarga Aomine.

'_Semoga Kuroko _Ojichan_ masih tinggal di alamat ini. Ini Aomine Momo yang sering berkunjung ke rumah Kuroko _Ojichan_ dulu dan menulis pesan-pesan untuk Kise _Ojichan_ bersama-sama.'_

Kuroko mengernyitkan alisnya ketika kedua matanya membaca huruf demi huruf yang tertera di dalam surat tersebut. Sesaat, ia mulai meragukan matanya yang mulai rabun walau kini sudah dibantu oleh kacamata. Sebab bentuk tulisan itu begitu familiar.

Tanpa sadar ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat ke atas, membentuk senyuman lebar yang sulah lama tidak merekah di wajahnya. Kembali ia memfokuskan atensinya pada sepucuk surat yang ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya. Iris _aquamarine_-nya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan—mengikuti arah tulisan yang tertulis di sana.

'_Maaf karena Momo dan yang lainnya belum sempat berkunjung ke rumah Ojichan lagi. Tapi semuanya sehat kok. Momo harap Ojichan juga sehat-sehat saja. Oh ya, sekarang Momo sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Takao. Sekarang, aku bahkan sudah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Tahun ini ia akan masuk taman kanak-kanak. Maka dari itu, aku langsung teringat pada Kuroko _Ojichan_ yang dulu pernah menjadi _sensei_ Momo.'_

Setetes, dua tetes. Titik-titik air membasahi permukaan kertas tersebut. Dalam hati, Kuroko merutuki dirinya yang begitu sensitif bahkan di usia yang sudah setua itu. Memikirkan sebuah keluarga yang kini diliputi oleh begitu banyak kebahagiaan benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Selama ini, ia sudah berhutang banyak dengan Keluarga Aomine, terutama Momo.

'_Musim dingin ini, aku dan keluarga baruku akan datang mengunjungi rumah Kuroko _Ojichan_.'_

Hembusan angin membuat ranting-ranting mungil bergoyang. Daun-daun berguguran meninggalkan pohonnya. Mengudara, melayang bebas mengikuti arah angin membawanya. Rasa dingin memang selalu menciptakan hari-hari sendu. Namun, musim dingin akan tetap datang dan tahun ini pun lambat-laun akan segera berlalu.

Mungkin tahun depan pun Ryouta-_kun_ tidak akan pulang.

.

_Ryouta-_kun_._

_Aku memang berharap suatu hari nanti akan menyandang nama 'Kise' untuk menggantikan nama keluargaku. Namun, bila aku masih mampu menjaga ikatan ini, seperti ini saja sudah cukup._

_Aku baik-baik saja, dan kuharap Ryouta-kun pun juga mendapatkan kebahagian di manapun Ryouta-_kun_ berada, sebab ..._

—_sekarang aku sangat bahagia._

_- Kuroko Tetsuya –_

.

Sebuah balon berwarna merah muda membumbung tinggi ke angkasa. Meninggalkan sang penulis pesan di teras rumahnya. Sebelah tangan terangkat menutupi mulutnya dan tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat tangan kursi kayu yang didudukinya.

Sebuah cairan termuntahkan dari tenggorokannya dan membasahi tangan pucatnya yang masih diletakkan di depan mulut. Iris _aquamarine_ itu memandang ke arah telapak tangannya itu sesaat setelah serangan batuknya mereda.

—_Dan ia pun tersenyum. _

Perlahan ia menatap ke arah angkasa kelabu yang ada di atasnya. Sebuah pesawat terbang melaju pelan di antara awan—meninggalkan jejak kepulan asap putih dari bagian ekornya.

"... hati-hati. Cuaca sedang buruk untuk sebuah penerbangan," ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat lemah dan tidak jelas.

Kelima jemarinya bergerak menutupi sebuah cairan merah di telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kotak?"

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu pun mengangguk cepat. "Kotak berwarna biru yang kuletakkan di dalam lemari. Aku lupa membawanya sebelum aku pindah ke rumah baruku dan Midori-_kun_." Kepanikannya mulai memuncak ketika kedua orang tuanya saling bertukar pandangan satu sama lain kemudian menunjukkan raut wajah bingung ke arahnya.

"Beberapa barang yang ada di kamar lamamu sudah _Okaachan_ letakkan di gudang dan beberapa di antaranya sudah dibuang."

Kedua kakinya tiba-tiba terasa begitu lemas. Wajahnya memucat dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Sebelum sang ibu sempat melontarkan pertanyaan khawatir, wanita itu sudah lebih dulu berlari menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada paling ujung, gudang rumahnya. Dibukanya pintu itu dengan agak kasar hingga menimbulkan suara benturan dengan dinding yang cukup keras. Kedua matanya langsung menerawang ke seluruh bagian gudang tersebut.

Dalam hati ia terus berdoa agar kotak tersebut belum berakhir di tempat sampah seperti apa yang ibunya katakan. Sebab, kotak itu berisi pesan-pesan yang belum sempat terkirim oleh Kuroko kepada kekasihnya. Pesan-pesan yang tak bisa terkirim karena hari hujan atau badai. Semuanya tersimpan rapi di dalam kotak tersebut.

Kedua tangannya sibuk menggali tumpukan barang-barang bekas yang sebagian besarnya sudah tertutupi oleh debu sedang matanya menatap awas pada setiap wujud benda yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya. Beberapa menit berlangsung dan akhirnya ia pun menemukan kotak itu. Tertutupi oleh seragam basket usang milik sang ayah. Setelah ia membuka kotak tersebut, hembusan napas lega pun keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia menemukan beberapa lembar kertas berisi pesan di dalamnya._ Isinya masih lengkap rupanya._

Ketika ia nanti datang mengunjungi rumah Kuroko seperti apa yang ia rencanakan sebelum berkunjung ke rumah keluarganya di Odawara, ia ingin memberikan kotak itu kepada mantan_ sensei_-nya itu. Mungkin, ia juga bisa membantu Kuroko mengirimkan pesan-pesan itu melalui tuan balon.

_Pasti_ Ojichan_ akan senang sekali._

Baru saja ia hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, tiba-tiba saja sepasang permata _sapphire_-nya menangkap sebuah koran lama yang sudah robek di sana-sini dan berwarna kecokelatan di samping seragam basket tersebut. Hanya sebuah koran lama yang pastinya tidak penting.

_Namun anehnya, ada suatu perasaan tak nyaman yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam dirinya dan memaksanya untuk membaca lembaran kertas usang itu._

Diraihnya koran itu perlahan. Ditiupnya debu yang menghalangi tulisan-tulisan pada koran tersebut kemudian ia pehatikan baik-baik halaman depannya.

_Headline news_ tentang sebuah kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun silam.

Judul itu entah mengapa begitu mengusiknya. Seolah berita itu merupakan sebuah hal penting yang harus ia ketahui. Pikiran itu sontak membuat jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang, dan tanpa sadar sesekali menelan ludah karena gugup.

"Pesawat JAL Penerbangan 446, DC-8-62 yang jatuh dan menghilang di Pegunungan Andes sekitar wilayah Argentina dua bulan yang lalu, akhirnya ditemukan. Dari total 240 orang penumpang dan 15 orang awak pesawat, baru sekitar 215 jasad korban yang ditemukan dan beberapa di antaranya sudah tidak berbentuk. Diperkirakan masih ada beberapa korban lagi yang tertimbun salju dan puing-puing pesawat. Namun, sejauh ini belum ditemukan satupun korban selamat." Wanita itu membaca isinya sembari menyuarakannya. Itu merupakan kebiasaanya buruknya sejak dulu yang tak kunjung hilang. Setelah membaca beberapa paragraf awal berita tersebut, hatinya pun merasa lebih lega. _Hanya kecelakaan pesawat_, pikirnya. _Lagipula itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu bahkan sebelum ia lahir. Sehingga kecelakaan ini tidak_—

Ia terkejut ketika menemukan sebuah nama yang ia kenali di antara kanji demi kanji yang tertulis di atas koran tersebut. Sebuah nama yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya membeku dan napasnya tercekat.

'_Kapten Kise Ryouta yang memimpin penerbangan itu menjadi salah satu korban yang belum ditemukan__.__'_

Beberapa tulisan di koran tersebut memang sudah tidak terbaca sehingga untuk memastikan bahwa kalimat yang baru saja ia baca hanyalah kesalahan matanya, ia pun membaca kalimat itu berkali-kali—terutama di bagian nama 'Kise Ryouta'. Hilangnya satu struk kanji dapat mengakibatkan kesalahan membaca sehingga ia yakin bahwa ada satu atau dua struk yang hilang dari dua kanji pembentuk nama kekasih _ojichan_-nya sehingga kanji yang terbaca menjadi 'Kise Ryouta'. Ya, pasti begitu, sebab koran itu sudah sangat usang dan kotor.

Ia tersenyum dengan kedua bibirnya yang bergetar. Air matanya turun perlahan ketika ia menyadari bahwa kedua kanji tersebut jelas-jelas terbaca 'Kise Ryouta'.

"A-ahaha ... Di Jepang pasti banyak kan orang yang bernama Kise Ryouta?"

Tentu saja. Pasti maksudnya adalah Kise Ryouta yang lain. Yang pasti bukan Kise Ryouta yang selama ini selalu ditunggu kepulangannya oleh Kuroko. Tidak mungkin Kise Ryouta yang itu sebab, sebab—

"Momo, sudah menemukan barang yang kau cari?"

Suara sang ibu terdengar begitu jauh di telinganya. Hanya seperti selewat kata-kata tak berarti yang tak perlu diterjemahkan oleh otaknya. Sehingga ia tak menghiraukannya—bukan, ia hanya terlalu terguncang akibat sebuah penemuan yang baru ia temukan.

"Momo? Kau tidak apa-ap—"

"_Okaachan_."

Suaranya terdengar begitu asing di telinganya sendiri. Bahkan ia tak sadar sudah mengeluarkan suara.

"A-apakah ... dulu Kise _Ojichan_ bekerja sebagai seorang pilot?"

Ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ia tak perlu menanyakan hal itu. Sebab tidak mungkin dugaan terburuknya menjadi kenyataan. Tidak. Itu sangat, sangat tidak mungkin.

"Pasti bukan, kan?"

_Berhenti! Jangan berkata-kata lebih dari itu!_

_Ia tidak perlu mendengar jawabannya!_

"Momo?" Suara sang ibu berubah lembut dan menyiratkan nada khawatir.

"Ja-jawab saja pertanyaan Momo."

Keheningan yang berlangsung kemudian terasa lebih lama dari kenyataannya. Detik demi detik yang menentukan sebuah kebenaran yang membuatnya gelisah pun berlalu. Namun, suara lembut sang ibu tak kunjung ia dengar. Satsuki pun turut membisu. Mungkin sang ibu sudah menyadari keberadaan sebuah koran yang diremas kuat oleh kedua tangan Momo.

"Ya," jawab Ibu Momo pada akhirnya. Sebuah jawaban yang menolak ia dengar. "Ki-_chan_ memang dulu bekerja sebagai pilot."

Perlahan-lahan, Momo pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok sang ibu di dekat pintu dengan kedua mata membelalak dan air mata yang menuruni kedua pipinya bagai sebuah air terjun yang mengalir deras. Satsuki menyunggingkan seulas senyum pahit di balik surai-surai merah muda panjangnya yang ia biarkan jatuh menutupi wajahnya—Momo dapat melihatnya.

"Namun, karier Ki-_chan_ berakhir ... b-berapa tahun lalu di sebuah kecelakaan pesawat yang dikendalikannya."

Kali ini sekujur tubuh Momo benar-benar terasa membeku. Otaknya berusaha dengan susah payah mencerna sebuah kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh sang ibu dengan suara yang terbata-bata. Kedua matanya terasa perih namun dadanya lebih terasa sakit. Hingga ia sulit bernapas.

"K-kalau begitu ..."

Seulas senyum yang terbentuk oleh bibir yang bergetar tercipta di wajah Momo. Warna tegas kedua _sapphire_-nya berbaur dengan air mata. Bagai tetes-tetes hujan dari langit kelabu yang semakin memekat.

—_atau butiran-butiran salju yang menimbun sosok seseorang yang selalu ditunggu dengan setia._

"Orang yang sudah meninggal tidak akan bisa pulang, kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Sensei_, kenapa _sensei_ suka menerbangkan balon yang dibawahnya digantungi kertas?'_

'Sensei_ ingin menyampaikan pesan pada seseorang.'_

'_Seseorang?'_

'_Ya, seseorang yang selalu _sensei_ tunggu kepulangannya.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_**Tetsu brengsek! Dengarkan aku!"**_

Teriakan itu membahana—meredam semua suara—berbaur dengan sumpahan dan emosi meledak-ledak. Kedua _sapphire_-nya membulat—membelalak—sedang mulutnya menyuarakan kata demi kata yang sama sekali tak mencapai telinga seorang pemuda di depannya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berteriak seperti itu hingga tenggorokannya terasa panas. Namun, ia tidak peduli bila keesokan harinya ia harus bekerja tanpa suara.

Ia hanya berharap agar kata-katanya mencapai jiwa Kuroko Tetsuya.

Namun tidak. Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu hanya terdiam. Membisu. Tak mengeluarkan suara. Daiki sangat mengenal sahabatnya untuk mengetahui batas pemuda itu untuk berada dalam mode 'introvert'-nya. Sependiam apapun Kuroko, kedua aquamarine-nya tak pernah sampai sekeruh itu. Matanya selalu menunjukkan kekuatan, ketegaran. Bukan sebuah tatapan kosong yang menatap pada kehampaan.

Kedua tangannya terus mengguncang keras tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Bahkan ketika istrinya yang tak henti-hentinya menangis berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Kuroko. Ia tetap melakukan hal yang ia tahu dapat dilakukan dengan caranya sendiri.

Haruskah ia menonjok Kuroko baru ia sadar?

"**Kise sudah mati!"**

Bahkan ia sampai pada titik dimana ia dengan entengnya memuntahkan sesuatu yang paling sensitif bagi hati Kuroko saat itu. Daiki mengharapkan sebuah pukulan atau setidaknya tamparan karena telah mengatakan sebuah informasi yang sangat Kuroko benci.

Namun, Kuroko tetap terdiam di sana. Mematung, membisu, tak bergeming. Membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi bulan-bulanan kemarahan sahabatnya. Hingga Daiki menyerah dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di dalam rumah yang begitu hening.

Di bawah kaki Kuroko sebuah koran yang baru saja terbit hari itu menampilkan sebuah berita yang membuat pemuda bersurai biru langit itu mencapai titik terendah dalam hidupnya.

Untuk beberapa bulan berikutnya, Kuroko tak ubahnya mayat hidup. Ia bernapas. Jantungnya berdetak. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, Kuroko tidak ada di sana.

Hingga lima bulan berikutnya Satsuki dan Daiki kembali mengunjungi pemuda itu sambil menggendong anak pertama mereka, Momo. Saat itu Kuroko sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di teras rumahnya dengan memakai apron seorang guru TK yang biasa ia kenakan saat ia bekerja. Sehingga Satsuki dan Daiki mengasumsikan bahwa akhirnya Kuroko dapat merelakan kepergian kekasihnya dan mulai kembali meniti cita-citanya itu.

"Daiki-_kun_, Satsuki-_san_," sapa pemuda itu ramah sambil membungkukkan badan sopan ketika ia melihat sosok kedua sahabatnya di depan pagar rumahnya. Kedua matanya kembali bercahaya. Senyumannya kembali terukir di wajahnya yang terlihat lebih segar.

"Oi, Tetsu! Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu! Bahkan kau tidak datang saat Satsuki baru saja melahirkan Momo," ucap Daiki sambil membuka pagar rumah tersebut dan berjalan menghampiri Kuroko yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia kalungkan sebelah tangannya ke leher Kuroko yang tertawa melihat perlakukan sang sahabat seraya tangan Daiki yang lain sibuk mengacak-acak surai-surai biru langit Kuroko.

"Maafkan aku, Daiki-_kun_."

Gerakan tangan Daiki pun berhenti ketika ia menyadari sebuah balon yang sudah ditiup di pangkuan Kuroko dan secarik kertas dan pulpen di tangannya. "Oh! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Membuat hadiah untuk murid-muridmu yang baik?" Daiki tertawa oleh lelucon yang ia ciptakan sendiri, berharap bahwa Kuroko akan membalas kata-katanya.

Ya, ia berharap.

Mata Kuroko teralih pada tiga buah objek yang menjadi bahan lelucon Daiki sebelumnya. Pulpennya ia letakkan di atas meja dan kedua tangannya langsung disibukkan dengan aktivitas melipat kertas.

"Bukan."

Tawa Daiki pun terhenti. Namun, cengiran jahilnya masih tetap ada di wajahnya.

Kuroko tersenyum. Noda merah mewarnai kedua pipi pucatnya. "Aku ... ingin mengirim pesan untuk Ryouta-_kun_ dengan balon ini."

—Dan seketika cengiran itu pun runtuh.

.

_Aku ingin mendengar cerita Ryouta-_kun_ tentang penerbangan Ryouta-_kun_ ke Amerika setelah Ryouta-_kun_ sampai di rumah._

_Jangan lupa menjaga kesehatan._

_- Kuroko Tetsuya _–

.

.

.

.

.

Momo berdiri di sebelah pagar rumah Kuroko dengan sebuah kotak _bento _di kedua tangan. Punggungnya tersandar pada permukaan keras tembok bercat oren-salmon di belakangnya sedang sebelah kakinya terayun ke depan dan kebelakang. Senyumannya mengembang walau kedua matanya masih terlihat merah dan bengkak akibat tangisan hebatnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Setelah sang ibu menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang isi dari sebuah koran lama yang ia temukan di gudang, Momo memutuskan untuk mempercepat waktu kunjungannya ke rumah sang '_ojichan_' di Tokyo. Suaminya menyarankannya untuk membuatkan _bento_ untuk Kuroko memgingat cerita Momo bahwa pria berambut biru langit itu sering lupa makan bila sudah sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Walaupun berakhir dengan Takao Midori yang membuat bento tersebut karena Momo tidak bisa memasak, ia tetap merasa senang bila bisa membawakan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri itu.

Namun, setelah membaca berita tentang kecelakaan pesawat Kise Ryouta di koran tersebut, ia menjadi merasa canggung bila tiba-tiba bertamu ke rumah Kuroko. Mungkin yang empunya rumah akan memperlakukannya seperti biasa. Mungkin juga tidak, sebab sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak mengunjungi rumah Kuroko lagi. Ia harap pria itu masih mengingatnya.

Mereka bisa meniup balon-balon pengantar pesan lagi bersama. Ya, ia tidak akan menghakimi Kuroko yang melakukan rutinitas itu kepada seseorang yang mungkin sudah lama terlupakan. Ketika sekarang ia telah memiliki sebuah keluarga baru, ia mengerti. Bahwa ada hal yang hanya akan dimengerti dan dipercayai oleh mereka yang terikat dengannya. Sehingga mungkin orang lain tidak akan mengerti.

_Perasaan Kuroko _Ojichan_ pada Kise _Ojichan_ masih begitu besar hingga ia masih tetap menunggu walau bertahun-tahun telah berlalu._

Setelah merangkai sebuah rencana tentang apa yang akan ia katakan ketika mereka bertatap muka nanti atau apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya, akhirnya ia pun memberanikan untuk melangkahkan kaki masuk ke area rumah Kuroko. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia dapat melihat bagaimana sang empunya rumah terlelap di kursi kayunya yang berada di teras rumah.

Ia terkekeh, sebab selain penampilan luarnya, _Ojichan_-nya sama sekali tidak berubah. Rambut biru pria itu bercampur dengan helaian-helaian putih. Keriput-keriput mulai menghiasi wajah pucatnya dan sebuah kacamata besar kini bertengger di depan kedua mata Kuroko yang tertutup.

Momo pun berjalan menuju teras rumah Kuroko. Sebelah pipinya langsung ia gembungkan ketika mengetahui bahwa Kuroko tertidur di luar rumah dengan hanya memakai pakaian yang tipis tanpa syal ataupun sarung tangan, padahal sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin.

"_Ojichan_ ..." panggilnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh itu selembut mungkin. "Ayo bangun ... nanti _Ojichan_ bisa terkena flu kalau tidur di sini."

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Kuroko akan bangun.

"_Ojichan_ ... Momo dan Midori-_kun_ sudah membuatkan _bento_."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Tubuh itu hanya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti arah dorongan tangan Momo. Hingga tiba-tiba saja suara benturan yang cukup keras terdengar. Tubuh Kuroko terjatuh dari kursinya dan tersungkur ke lantai—tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Momo mengeluarkan suara pekikan yang sangat keras dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak bento di tangannya ketika melihat tubuh Kuroko terjatuh kemudian terdiam tak bergerak di lantai. Matanya menangkap noda kental kemerahan di sebelah tangan _Ojichan_-nya dan bercak-bercak dalam warna sama menodai lantai yang berwarna putih itu.

Darah.

"_Ojichan! Ojichan!_"

Dalam sekejap, Momo sudah berlutut di sebelah tubuh Kuroko. Teriakannya bercampur dengan isakkan. Noda darah bercampur dengan air mata.

Secarik kertas berisi pesan bertinta hitam terlepas dari jemari Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Kenapa Ryouta-_kun_ tiba-tiba ingin menjadi pilot?"_

"Eh, kenapa?"

Seorang pemuda bersurai keemasan menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan bangku taman di belakangnya. Kedua kakinya bergoyang ke atas dan ke bawah seraya kedua matanya terarah pada langit yang ada di atasnya. Sebuah balon berwarna merah terbang di antara lautan gradasi biru. Mencuat dengan warna yang berbeda, menyelami area yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya. Namun, ia begitu percaya diri akan bisa menjelajahi lapisan dingin itu—dan memahaminya. Bersahabat dengannya. Mencintainya.

"Karena ... langit itu cantik?"

Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Mencipta noda kemerahan di kedua pipinya sebab kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya terlalu jujur.

Kuroko melirik dari balik buku novel bersampul dominasi warna kuning yang ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya. Sebuah karya sastra tentang seorang wanita yang merindukan matahari karya seorang novelis luar negeri favoritnya. "Alasan yang tidak masuk akal."

"EEH?"

Teriakan melengking itu sontak membuat Kuroko memberikan tatapan tajam pada pemuda itu—membuatnya memberikan cengiran gugup. "Kau berisik, Ryouta-_kun_. Aku sedang membaca."

"Tapi, tapi, tapi, Tetsuyacchi kejam-_ssu_! Meremehkan cita-citaku."

Kuroko kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan kata demi kata yang tertera di halaman novel yang ia buka, tak mempedulikan jejeran kalimat protes yang dilontarkan seseorang yang ia panggil dengan nama 'Ryouta-_kun_' di sebelahnya. Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa berkonsentrasi dengan kisah yang diceritakan oleh novel itu ketika kekasihnya tak henti-hentinya mengganggunya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak meremehkan, Ryouta-_kun_. Tapi alasanmu aneh sekali." Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya seraya kedua matanya sesekali akan terarah pada wajah pemuda bersurai keemasan itu. Kata-katanya ternyata mampu membuat pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibir dan mengeluarkan suara geraman yang bagi Kuroko terdengar lucu.

Ia benar-benar tidak bisa kalau tidak tersenyum atau tertawa bila bersama pemuda itu.

"Ah, aku berpikir apakah nantinya aku akan menemukan anak didik seperti Ryouta-_kun_ di tempatku bekerja sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak nanti."

"Hmph! Apa maksudnya itu Tetsuyacchi!?" seru pemuda bersurai keemasan itu sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kuroko yang langsung menggumamkan kata 'lepaskan' dengan suara tercekat.

Namun, bukannya melepaskan tubuh Kuroko, ia masih saja bersikukuh mendekap tubuh kekasihnya. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Kuroko setiap kali tubuhnya berada di dalam dekapan Ryouta-_kun_-nya. Bahkan hingga hembusan napas hangat pemuda itu di tengkuknya membuat wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

_Ryouta-_kun_ ..._

"Tapi aku serius lho Tetsuyacchi~"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan nada riang itu memang betul menyiratkan sebuah keseriusan. Bahkan ketika pemuda bersurai keemasan itu membuatnya menatap kedua bola mata _hazel_-nya lekat-lekat.

Dan ia takkan pernah melupakan senyuman mengembang dan ekpresi ceria di wajah pemuda itu. Ketika hembusan angin membuat surai-surai keemasan kekasihnya menari-nari dan udara dingin membuat kedua pipinya memerah.

"Aku ingin membawa Tetsuyacchi melihat langit yang belum pernah dilihat oleh siapapun sebelumnya."

.

.

.

_**Ia sangat merindukan senyuman itu.**_

.

.

.

.

Kuroko terduduk di atas sebuah kasur putih yang terasa begitu asing sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Kedua iris _aquamarine_-nya begitu terfokus pada gumpalan kapas yang berarak dan mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga ketika tubuhnya menyentuh garis-garis cahaya matahari. Sang surya hanya tinggal setengahnya di batas cakrawala, siap untuk tertidur—memanggil bintang-bintang untuk menggantikan eksistensinya.

Dari pantulan kaca jendela, ia bisa melihat bayangan seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang entah sejak kapan sudah memasuki ruangan itu. Ia berdiri mematung di tempat sambil menundukkan kepala. Mungkin menunggu Kuroko untuk berbicara?

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita itu. Seulas senyum lemah menghiasi wajahnya yang sepucat salju. Tatapannya begitu bijaksana padahal dengan kondisi tubuh yang tak sebugar biasanya.

Sebab, musim dingin akan segera datang.

"Maafkan aku karena lagi-lagi merepotkan Momo dan keluarga Momo," ucap Kuroko dengan suara yang hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

Momo tersentak dengan kalimat Kuroko, tetapi ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan." Untuk kali ini, ia hanya mampu merangkai kata-kata singkat—lebih singkat untuk ukuran seseorang yang mewarisi keceriaan sang ibu seperti Momo. Sebab, kejadian yang terjadi sehari yang lalu di rumah Kuroko masih melekat kuat di kepalanya. Ia masih terlalu takut dan khawatir dengan kondisi pria bersurai biru langit itu.

"Momo, aku ingin berada di rumah saja," ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat Momo merasa panik.

"T-tapi _Ojichan _masih—"

Kuroko kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada angkasa yang kini kehilangan warna birunya. Hanya ada semburat jingga dan sedikit noda kehitaman yang semakin meluas—menimpa warna-warna hari dan menggantinya menjadi warna malam.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Iris _aquamarine_-nya menerawang jauh, jauh ke sebuah tempat yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya. Ruang khayal yang tercipta ketika perasaan yang kian menumpuk menghilangkan garis imajiner—membaurkan delusi dan kenyataan.

"Aku hanya ingin menunggu Ryouta-_kun_ di rumah."

.

_Aku melihat warna langit yang indah. Namun, sebentar lagi hanya tinggal kelabu oleh salju._

_Langit seperti apa yang Ryouta-_kun_ lihat di atas awan?_

_- Kuroko Tetsuya –_

_._

_._

_._

Sebuah permulaan pasti akan menemui akhir.

Burung takkan selamanya terbang bebas.

Balon suatu saat akan kehabisan udara atau pecah—hancur menjadi serpihan kecil.

Untuk sembilan ribu tujuh ratus dua puluh tiga balon dalam berbagai warna yang telah ia lepaskan ke angkasa, ada hari-hari hampa di mana ia akan duduk sendirian di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya atau di atas kursi kayunya di teras untuk menunggu sebuah balasan.

Cukup satu balasan.

Cukup satu kepulangan.

Ia tak menyesal telah melepas kekasihnya untuk mengembara di langit.

Ia tak menyesal pada malam-malam tak berbintang dan bagian dingin di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya.

Ia tak menyesal hanya bisa berkisah melalui pena dan tinta hitam.

Bahkan ketika detik demi detik jam reot di rumahnya berhenti berdetak.

—bahkan ketika napasnya putus dan ia mulai melihat lukisan terindah—langit yang memintanya untuk datang berkunjung.

.

.

.

"**Kuroko _Ojichan_!"**

Ia baru saja mengalami serangan batuk terparah yang pernah ia alami. Namun bukan berarti ini adalah kali pertama ia menodai tangannya dengan muntahan darah dari mulutnya. Ia tak heran, tubuhnya memang sudah renta dan mencapai batasnya.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara melengking yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali dan wajah seseorang yang terlihat sangat sedih dan terluka. Seorang wanita yang selama ini selalu membantunya mengirimkan pesan-pesan tak berbalas melalui tuan balon.

"... _–kuru_ ..."

Mungkin, mungkin kali ini ia bersedia untuk membantunya mengirimkan pesan lagi?

"_Okuru ... o-onegai .._."

Sebab ia tak yakin akan ada pesan-pesan berikutnya dari dirinya setelah ini.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu terpaku—namun setelahnya ia mengangguk mengerti. Dengan susah payah ia mengalungkan tangan Kuroko di sekitar pundaknya dan membantu pria itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Langkah-langkah yang dijajaki dengan susah payah.

Ia seketika terjaga ketika sinar matahari menyapanya dari balik pintu utama—dari balik atap rumah. Sebuah kursi kayu di teras menunggu untuk ia duduki. Tempat ia selalu menanti sambil memandang langit.

"A-aku akan segera kembali."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Momo berlari ke dalam rumahnya dengan langkah yang sangat kencang, dan kembali dengan membawa secarik kertas, sebuah pulpen dan sekantong penuh berisi balon-balon yang belum ditiup. Benda-benda itu membuat seulas senyum lemah tersungging di bibir pucat Kuroko.

Momo mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Kuroko, mendengarkan tiap-tiap silabel yang disampaikan padanya untuk ia tuliskan di atas kertas tersebut. Juga untuk warna balon yang akan menjadi pengirim pesan terakhir itu kepada-'nya'.

Usaha itu ternyata cukup menguras banyak tenaganya hingga dalam sekejap sekujur tubuhnya mulai terasa sangat ringan dan kelopak matanya hampir terpejam sempurna. Namun, ia harus bertahan sedikit lagi. Sebab Momo sedang berusaha untuknya dan Ryouta-_kun_ kini.

'_Nanti, Momo akan belajar meniup balon. Jadi kalau Kuroko _Ojichan_ sakit, Momo yang akan mengirimkan pesan _Ojichan_ pada kekasih _Ojichan_.'_

Kata-kata itu benar-benar membuat hatinya terasa ringan. Selama ini, Momo sudah berjasa besar untuknya. Momo dan Keluarga Aomine. Ia harap ia memiliki cukup waktu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka.

—_sebab ia merasa bahagia._

Sebuah balon merah yang di bagian bawahnya digantungi sebuah kertas yang sudah terlipat rapi kemudian terbang ke angkasa kelabu musim dingin. Naik dan terus naik. Warna kontras yang mencoba menembus awan.

—Dan kemudian ia menyaksikan bagaimana kelabu pekat itu terbelah, membiarkan cercahan cahaya menembusnya. Angkasa sendu berubah menjadi paduan warna-warna pelangi—bagai aurora yang menari-nari.

Tubuhnya terangkat di atas gumpalan awan yang berbentuk serat-serat kapas. Berujung pada sebuah garis oranye melingkar yang membelah dua warna pokok angkasa. Hitam yang berbaur dengan biru samudra di bagian atas dan biru pastel lembut di bagian bawah. Daratan-daratan hijau dan cokelat terbentang di balik warna biru pastel. Dikelilingi oleh lautan hitam yang diam tak bergeming. Lalu, semburat merah muda pun membentuk sebuah garis panjang. Menimpa warna yang ada, membaurkan diri secara acak.

—Melukis angkasa.

"_Indah, kan?"_

Sebuah suara familiar yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya tiba-tiba menginterupsi kedamaian yang ada. Bersama dengan gumaman pelan dan kekehan riang—milik seseorang yang selalu ia tunggu. Seseorang yang selalu ia kirimi pesan melalui ribuan balon yang telah ia terbangkan—yang mampu membuat hatinya luluh. Hingga senyuman lebar di wajahnya mengembang walau setetes air jatuh menuruni pipinya.

Selalu. Selalu menunggu.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan ke samping—ke arah sosok seorang pria bersurai keemasan dalam balutan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Ia terduduk santai di atas kursinya yang berwarna gelap. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke sebuah tempat di balik kaca melengkung di depannya, sedang kedua tangannya sibuk menekan-nekan berbagai macam tombol di bagian depan dan sesekali memiringkan sebuah tuas kemudi berwarna hitam di hadapannya.

—sedangkan Kuroko hanya bisa terpaku dan menatap. Berusaha mencari suaranya yang tiba-tiba hilang hanya untuk mengucap sebuah nama yang begitu ia rindukan. "Ryouta-_kun_?"

Yang dipanggil namanya pun menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum lembut. Tangannya menarik sebuah tuas yang ia asumsikan sebagai _power switch autopilot_ untuk mengaktifkan sistem autopilot, kemudian kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada sosok Kuroko yang duduk di atas kursi kopilot. Lalu, setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, pemuda itu pun membelalakkan matanya.

"Tetsuyacchi!"

Teriakan melengking bak seorang wanita yang biasanya akan dia anggap 'mengganggu' itu kali ini membuat senyumannya mengembang lebar. Ekspresi khawatir yang sangat jujur dan pembawaannya yang mudah panik itu benar-benar ciri khasnya.

"Jangan menangis-_ssu_! Maaf kalau Tetsuyacchi tidak suka!"

Ciri khas kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak menangis," jawab Kuroko dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Huaaaa, tapi, tapi, tapi—Oh! Tetsuyacchi!" seru pria bersurai keemasan itu tiba-tiba. Kedua matanya menunjuk ke arah depan—ke balik kaca yang mebatasi mereka dengan angkasa di luar sana. Kuroko pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh pria di sampingnya. Ke bagian bawah—daratan di balik awan.

"Itu Jepang, Tetsuyacchi," lanjut Ryouta-kun kemudian, "Rumah kita ada di mana ya?"

**Rumah kita**. Dua kata yang sudah tak pernah ia dengar sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hal itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

_Apakah ini mimpi?_

_Ataukah itu mimpi?_

"Itu Tokyo sepertinya," ucap Kuroko sembari menunjuk ke salah satu titik di sebuah bagian daratan yang terletak dekat dengan laut di sebelah timur Jepang

"Huaaaa, Tetsuyacchi jeli sekali!"

Apapun itu ... sekarang ia tak lagi peduli. Kise Ryoutanya sudah pulang dan berada di sisinya sekarang. Itu saja sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Akan kuperlihatkan langit yang lebih indah dari ini, Tetsuyacchi~!"

"Eh? Masih ada lagi?"

"_Un!_ Aku harap Tetsuyacchi menyukainya-_ssu_~"

Kuroko melirik ke arah Kise yang masih disibukkan dengan kemudinya. Namun, kali ini kurva senyumnya mengembang lebar. Dari raut wajah yang diperlihatkannya saja, semua orang pasti akan tahu bahwa Kise Ryouta merasa bahagia.

Itu membuatnya lega.

"Eh, apa itu?"

Kuroko tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian mengarahkan pandangan ke luar kaca jendela. "Hmm?" Kedua matanya mencari-cari sudut yang menarik atensi kedua mata sang pilot bersurai keemasan. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah titik kemerahan di antara awan-awan berketinggian rendah. Warnanya yang kontras membuat keberadaannya begitu mudah untuk disadari.

"Ah, biar kuturunkan ketinggiannya supaya—"

"Tidak perlu, Ryouta-_kun_!" sela sang pria bersurai biru langit sambil berseru gugup. Kedua pipinya ternodai oleh semburat merah bahkan kedua tangannya pun sibuk meremas ujung jaket tebalnya. Hal itu membuat kekasihnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tanpa harus melihatnya dengan jelas, Kuroko sudah tahu apa titik merah di langit di bawahnya itu. Balon merah pengantar pesan untuk Kise Ryouta yang tak lagi ia butuhkan.

_Sebab Kise Ryouta sudah berada di sini bersamanya sekarang._

.

.

.

Butiran salju turun perlahan demi perlahan. Menyentuh tiap-tiap permukaan yang ditemuinya. Menutupi dunia dengan selimut-selimut putih.

Udara dingin berhembus. Menyapukan sensasi beku pada tiap-tiap makhluk yang dapat merasakannya. Menyelimuti tubuhnya yang mulai kehilangan kehangatannya. Seraya kulit pucatnya kini tak ubahnya warna putih dari kristal-kristal salju yang perlahan mulai menutupi rumah tercintanya. Rumah yang setelah ini takkan pernah disinggahi oleh siapapun lagi.

Kepalanya terjatuh ke samping, namun tubuhnya tetap terduduk manis di atas kursi kayunya. Seolah ia sedang melakukan rutinitasnya. Menunggu dan menunggu 'orang itu' untuk kembali.

Momo bergerak menyelimuti tubuh yang terasa sedingin es dengan jaket tebalnya. Ia tersenyum walau air matanya mengalir deras dan membisikkan beberapa patah kata, kemudian pergi dari sisi pria itu dengan sebuah ponsel ia tempelkan ke telinga.

Salju akan mengubur semuanya. Menghapus jejak–jejak kekuatan kepercayaan dan kesetiaan yang pernah lahir dari sang empunya rumah.

—kemudian ia akan membekukan waktu. Menutup lembar-lembar penantian panjang.

Berakhir sampai di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

_Maaf aku sudah tak bisa menunggu kepulanganmu lagi._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_- Kuroko Tetsuya –_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Terjemahan:<strong>

[1] Sensei: Guru

[2] Sou desuka: Oh begitu

[3] Okaachan: Panggilan untuk ibu

[4] Ojichan: Panggilan untuk paman

[5] Daijobu: (Apakah kamu) baik-baik saja?

[6] Odaiji ni: Semoga lekas sembuh

[7] Okuru: Mengirim

[8] Onegai: Tolong; Ungkapan untuk memohon sesuatu

[9] Un: Kata tidak formal dari '_hai_' yang berfungsi untuk membenarkan atau mengiyakan sebuah pernyataan

**Note:**

[1] Nama Pesawat JAL Penerbangan 446, DC-8-62 diambil dari nama pesawat JAL yang pernah mengalami kecelakaan di Moscow, Russia. Ide kecelakaan di pegunungan Andes berasal dari kecelakaan Uruguayan Air Force Penerbangan 571 yang berlokasi di Pegunungan Andes dan kecelakaan JAL Penerbangan 123 yang menabrak Gunung Takamagahara. Namun, perihal jumlah penumpang dan beberapa korban yang hilang, itu hanya karangan saya semata. Walaupun saya sudah mencari referensi, mohon tetap beritahu saya bila ada yang kekeliruan.

[2] Seorang reader mengingatkan saya bahwa balon yang ditiup oleh manusia (atau tanpa alat peniup balon), tidak akan bisa terbang karena CO^2 lebih berat daripada udara. Saya mohon maaf karena saya sampai lupa dengan hal sepenting ini. Jadi, mohon anggap saja di FFn ini, balon yang ditiup manusia dapat terbang. Terima kasih.

**A/N:**

Maafkan saya karena saya tahu ini abal sekali. Fanfiction kedua tercepat yang pernah saya tulis, jadi mungkin isinya akan agak (mungkin sangat) tidak memuaskan. Tetapi saya sangat berterima kasih kepada _minna-san_ yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, me-_review_, atau mem-_fav_ Fanfiction ini. Langit di atas awan yang sesungguhnya jauh lebih cantik daripada yang saya deskripsikan kok. Dan sekarang di Jepang pun sedang musim dingin juga, kan? *_wink_*~ Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya *_bows_*

Salam hangat,

KensyEcho


End file.
